The 'Awful' Day
by bee-me 2.0
Summary: Lord Hater agrees to spend a day with Yonder(female Wander)and finds that she really isn't all that bad...Prequel to 'The Wedding'


**Second Wander over Yonder fic and I'm like butter...I'm on a ROLL *Ba-dum-tss* Anyway...This is another YonderXHater story that takes place on the day the their relationship starts. Well, not at the end but the rest of the story will be based around the beginning of their relationship. **

**Rating: K+ just to be on the safe side.**

**Pairing(s): FemaleWander!XLord Hater**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/one that you guys might and or do recognize. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

Yonder skipped merrily throughout the planet that was inhabited by Lord Hater. She had taken it upon herself to leave Sylvia behind on this journey; telling her friend to "...Don't worry, Syl! I'll be fine!" Her blue friend only shrugged and sent the little explorer on her way. So with a heavy bounce in her step, Yonder smiled widely as she made her way around the planet that she was once, and probably still is, banned from. But that didn't stop the orange furred, blonde haired beauty from letting her adventurous side get the best of her.

She pulled her ponytail tighter and placed her hat atop her head. Smoothing out the wrinkles on her short sleeved pink dress with matching pink sneakers, Yonder bounced as she smiled wider; walking cheerfully down the road filled with what Sylvia called 'Hater's Weirdo's'. Yonder felt the urge to say at least hello to the others but quickly decided against it. Not wanting to cause any sort of trouble.

But Yonder had to admit that it was hard; not being able to say a simple hi to anyone on this planet. But, as Sylvia always told her, not to bother with any creature that took shelter on this planet. The explorer shrugged and put an even bigger spring in her step. _Maybe I could go visit Hater!_ She thought to herself. Maybe he was in a good mood today. Wishful thinking on her part...

* * *

Hater huffed in annoyance. "No you idiots! I said over THERE!" He exclaimed. Commander Peepers came into the throne room out of breath. He was running rapidly for reasons unknown to Hater. "SIR! You won't _believe_ who decided to 'explore' the planet! She broke into the castle! She's coming!" He was out of breath by just talking. "Wait...explore?" The skeleton thought for a moment until his green eyes widened as the sound of a record screeching in his head brought him to the horrid realization. "Oh-no..." He whispered.

As if on cue, Yonder burst joyously into the throne room.

"HIYA HATER! I went to explore and here I am! WOW! Your castle is HUMONGOUS!"

Hater gritted his teeth at the obsessive talking of Yonder. She wouldn't stop. That was one of his major pet-peeves about the seemingly young woman. He had to force her to stop talking by practically yelling so loud that it could break the strongest glass in the world. "YONDER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU DOING _HERE_!?" He exclaimed incredulously. Yonder froze. She then grinned widely and bounced over to him. "Just came to visit my friend! Which is you of course! Who else?" She added with a small giggle.

"We are _NOT_ 'friends'. Now LEAVE!" He pointed towards the door to his castle. Yonder acted as if she hadn't heard a word that Lord Hater said and ran to his thrown where she sat and made herself comfortable. "Oh come on, Hater! We have to be friends! With all of the time that we've sort of spent together, there's no doubt about us bein' friends! Now, what do you wanna do?" She leaned forward on her knees giddily. Hater stared at her blankly before gritting his teeth. Commander Peepers pulled him off to the side before Hater had the chance to speak.

"Sir. Just think. If you spend one day with her, she might never want to see you again."

Lord Hater paused for a moment before evilly grinning. "Yes...that is a good plan." The two laughed cynically before Hater returned into the thrown room. "You know what, Yonder? That sounds like a wonderful idea. Let's go." He motioned for the explorer to follow him. Yonder's big eyes lit up in happiness when she followed. "Where're we goin'?" She chirped joyously. Looking annoyed already, Hater grunted.

Yonder shrugged off his seemingly unhappiness that she was with him and put that all too familiar spring in her step as she walked next to him.

* * *

Only three hours in and they still had five to go. He couldn't have been even more tired of dealing with Yonder. She wouldn't stop talking. About non interesting and annoying topics for that matter. Almost nothing that came out of the woman's mouth made any sense whatsoever. _Nothing_. But...if he had to admit...it was...nice, to have her there to talk to...

Oh who was he kidding!? He loved her company! And to be fair, he was actually talking to her more than she talked. But the two didn't mind at all. They were just chatting away as they walked down a cleared path surrounded by trees. They were dead trees...but still...

"What was your childhood like? I mean, I told you mine. What about you?" Yonder asked politely. Hater's breath caught as he froze in his spot. He looked away as if he were ashamed of talking about his childhood. "...I was bullied. Because of my grotesque appearance. No one wanted to be my friend...not many kids wanted to be friends-or even talk-to a skeleton head with a fleshed body. I can't say that I don't blame them though..."

Yonder gasped. "Hater! That-that's just _a__wful_!" She cried out.

Hater sighed and sunk low to the ground. "Sorry..." He whispered. Yonder shook her head and sat next to him in a very comfortable silence. After about a minute or so, Yonder gave a soft smile and patted Hater's back. "I think that you're a swell guy, Hater." She giggled when Hater gave her a soft grunt in sadness. Yonder tilted her head before realizing something. "No one ever complimented you, did they?"

"No..." Hater's voice was barley above a whisper. Yonder shook her head in shame; sitting cross legged on the ground next to Hater. She sighed. "This isn't ever gonna happen again, is it?" Looking up at the now sad looking Explorer, Hater gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Yonder let a tear or two slip down her face.

"Us hanging out together like this. It won't happen again, will it?" The tone in her voice nearly broke what little parts of Hater's heart he had left. Grabbing Yonder from around her shoulder, Hater pushed her into his side resting his head on hers. "Don't say that, please?" He paused as he chose his words carefully. "A few hours ago, I really didn't like the idea of you and I spending time together. I hated it. But now?" He sighed and buried his face into her blonde hair as he slipped her hat off and tucked it beneath his robes. "I love it..." He whispered.

Seeing that Yonder still seemed pretty upset, Hater smirked a little and moved his hand down to her stomach which he tickled. Yonder's eyes shot open as a yelp escaped her lips. She then burst into a huge fit of cheerful laughter. "H-H-H_ATER_! STOP! P-PU-PUHLEASEEEE!?"

Hater was actually laughing right along with the little explorer. Their boisterous laughter filled the wooded area a great deal. After about five minutes have passed, Hater stopped and grinned lazily when Yonder's giggles subsided and melted into a blushing smile. The gaze they shared was amazing. Both eyes locked into a staring contest that both neither wanted to win nor lose.

Leaning up slowly, Yonder kissed Lord Hater lightly on the lips. A kiss that melted into so much more than a small kiss. A kiss that said that this wasn't going to be some stupid fling or something that would turn out to be a one night stand. A kiss saying that they were going to be together. Forever...

* * *

Going back into the castle, Hater slammed his bedroom door shut and rushed onto Yonder. Pushing the small figure further into the bed. Kissing her feverishly with as much passion as he could muster. Lust filled gazes befell over the two and that was enough for them to get each other going.

Hater kissed Yonder's neck softly. "Hater..." Yonder moaned softly.

The noise filled Hater's ears like a beautiful song. Her back arched off of the bed and that was enough for Hater to lean down to be face to face with his new purpose in life. "Yonder...I-I love you...I really do..." His proclamation of love for the explorer made Yonder smile a big, bright smile. "I love you, too, Hatey." Leaning up to his face, Yonder softly added, "Always.

* * *

**Kind of short but sweet. Thanks!**


End file.
